


餅乾的味道 下

by june8016



Category: Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Batson - Freeform, Clark Kent - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june8016/pseuds/june8016
Summary: 就是車!不要多問上車逼卡!
Kudos: 2





	餅乾的味道 下

追上比利的克拉克並不擔心比利的怒氣，比利是個個性外放且直白的人，喜歡就是喜歡討厭就是討厭，他能用超級感官感受到比利的心跳、血液流速、氣味等身體散發的訊息輕易判斷出對方真實的情緒，就目前來說對方現在正在害羞  
看著對方後頸通紅一片他無聲的笑了笑，乖乖的跟在比利身後  
兩人回到同居的家後比利就直接衝進臥室中，克拉克慢悠悠地飄進臥室，比利正用被子把自己裹成一個大包  
"這是怎麼啦我們的神奇隊長?害羞成這樣"  
克拉克抱住那個大包  
"我沒有害羞!是生氣!你..你怎麼能在那麼多人面前這麼做!"  
比利猛的掀開被子瞪著克拉克，可惜他滿臉通紅語氣軟和，這可騙不了誰

克拉克看著坐在他懷中的大男孩，不!應該稱他為男人了，曾經瘦弱的比利在經過優良的治療與專業的訓練早已不同以往，衣物下的身軀如今健康且漂亮，流暢線條的肌肉、充滿活力的密色肌膚，好幾次比利在訓練場訓練結束後因熱脫去衣物時克拉克能清晰地看到一滴滴汗水隨著飽滿的胸膛輪廓一路往下流，流過肌肉分明的腹肌、可愛的肚臍、漂亮的人魚線並消失在褲子裡，這時他都必須要百分百的意志克制自己不把人壓倒在地並用唇舌一滴滴舔盡比利身上汗滴!  
想要看那身軀因自己顫抖、發紅，在上面留上自己的記號!老早就想!想的他都要發瘋了!

終於等到比利成年了兩人卻因為任務等因素一直沒有機會，這陣子好不容易沒事了他給自己跟比利調了個長假，去找人時卻看到迪克那小子在對比利調情!  
"因為....我要讓所有人知道比利你是我的!"  
克拉克半瞇著眼語氣危險的說著，他抱著比利躺倒在床上，把人困在自己雙臂之間，比利後知後覺的縮在克拉克的陰影下，氣氛似乎有些不對  
克拉克輕輕的摸著比利的臉頰，慢慢地摸向他的嘴唇  
"克拉克..."  
在比利輕聲地呼喊中克拉克惡狠狠的吻了上去，這吻比在少正休息室更熱烈和兇惡，一開始的比利被克拉克的氣勢壓住但他很快開始反擊，他回應著對方的吻雙手抱向上方男人的背膀，兩人吻的難分難捨，像要不夠似的吸吮著對方，雙方的氣息交雜在一起，熱氣因急切地呼吸而互相交換，直至唇舌分離的那刻，藕斷絲連所牽帶出的銀絲直接證明了方才親吻的過程兩人是如何激烈

"..呼...克拉克..你是在吃醋嗎?"  
比利清喘著平復的呼吸，有點愉悅地看著對方  
克拉克猛的一沉把自己壓在比利身上，他把頭埋在比利頸邊雙手抱緊對方做無聲的抗議  
"......你是我的"  
沉默沒多久，克拉克悶悶的聲音傳出

比利的手慢慢滑向下方，克拉克的身軀猛的一震後他抬起了身看著比利  
比利拉起衣服下襬咬在嘴裡並一手把褲子向下拉，空的那手抓著克拉克的手在自己胸腹間游移，健美的身軀毫無保留的向克拉克展現  
...都是你的...比利無聲的向克拉克表示著  
克拉克腦袋像是爆炸了一樣甚麼都沒有想，只想把身下的人拆吃入腹!

兩人的衣物被克拉克瞬間脫去，他猛的撲向比利把他早就想要做的事付諸行動，他用唇舌舔咬著身下人每寸的皮膚，就算是各種疤痕在他眼裡也無比性感，尤其那佈滿半個身軀的利希滕貝格圖騰，那是比利力量的象徵是神祕的圖騰，粉色的疤痕比一般的肌膚更敏感，克拉克沿著胸口那幾條最大的痕跡舔舐著，比利被舔咬的不斷顫抖，被練得飽滿的胸肌成了重災區!  
而聳立在胸膛上的那兩粒乳頭克拉克當然不會放過，他揉捏著一邊的乳頭嘴裡吸咬著另一個

"啊啊！別、這樣...痛..."  
這陌生刺激讓比利一下子弓起了背拉出漂亮的弧型，兩隻腳不停摩擦著克拉克的腰側，克拉克不管比利說的話，繼續放肆地玩弄舔咬著他的胸肌跟乳頭，很快比利的胸膛就佈滿曖昧的吻痕跟咬痕，乳頭腫脹刺痛著

比利雖然嘴裡喊著痛但他小腹上的肉棒隨著克拉克那幾下狠咬跟著彈跳了幾下，淌出來的蜜汁多得還順著腹部收縮鼓起的肌肉流到腰側，看來他不只有痛還感受到快感!

看著比利也經被他咬著頭昏目眩的，克拉克起身在床邊摸索了一會掏出了一個泛著點點星光的玻璃瓶，這是他在宇宙出任務時偷偷特意買的好東西!他扭開瓶身把裡面的液體倒在比利身上，那液體散發的好聞的氣味，說不出是甚麼但甜蜜好聞!

這是全宇宙最好的情趣潤滑劑之一，適合各種種族，適用於情侶間體力有差異的狀況，帶有很棒的催情效果，容易吸收又有補充體力的效果，保證能讓對象能有無限精力跟你戰個爽快不用擔心對方的體力承受不了你的慾望!  
他早就想好了跟比利本體發生關係時用這個讓比利一整天都離不開床!

克拉克在比利身上塗抹揉捏著，比利感受到被抹過的皮膚變得更加敏感且發熱!在他身上游移點火的手持續往下，一手捏住他的肉棒一手探向他後方!  
克拉克在那緊閉的穴口處一陣揉捏，用那甜蜜的液體把穴口揉的濕漉柔軟並微微張開，他趁機用食指與中指捅進收縮的小洞，軟肉對他的入侵顯得十分羞澀，像章魚吸盤一樣纏著他的手指，他把更多的液體倒在手中用手指不對送進那穴口，當他的手指在探索中擦過內壁上某處時比利猛的緊縮身軀驚叫了一聲，肉穴內壁也跟著緊縮吸住克拉克的手指!如此陌生且激烈的快感讓比利抓的克拉克的手有些想阻止他

"噓!沒事!"  
克拉克安慰著比利邊輕輕鬆鬆地用身軀壓制他，埋在肉穴裡的手指動作更加放肆，手指帶著潤滑液在裡面攪動、抽動、撐大擴張並不斷戳弄輾壓著他找到的前列腺體，在克拉克精準的攻擊下前列腺體被玩弄得充血鼓起!從沒有經歷過這種刺激的肉穴在第一時間享受起這行為帶來的快感而不斷糾纏吸吮著克拉克的手指

比利的臀部不自覺地隨著克拉克的動作抬起，他無法抑制的發出舒服的呻吟聲，這聲音讓比利羞的用手摀住嘴想壓低聲音，但他不知道自己那種低聲壓抑的喘息卻只讓克拉克更加瘋狂，他要把比利今夜展現的一切仔細描繪並紀錄到腦中!

比利甚麼都不知道只覺得自己快要爆炸了，心臟要炸了，流淌在體內的血液像是流動的液態炸藥到處轟炸，把他的思考能力炸得亂七八糟，那股狂暴的快感在自己身體內到處肆虐

"唔啊..........克拉克!!.."

在克拉克不斷故意摩擦刺激那鼓起的前列腺下比利無法再克制地大叫出聲，他腰深挺起身軀顫抖，下身早已硬挺到要爆炸的肉棒噴出了一股白漿，撒落在比利的胸腹間，甚至有幾滴噴到他的臉頰上，在那佈滿紅痕的肌膚上添上不少白痕，讓他顯得更加色氣且美味  
克拉克跨下那肉棒早就鼓漲的猙獰，但他想兩人的第一次不能讓比利嚇到，看著比利此時的模樣他覺得可以了

他將比利的臀托起，扶著自己硬勃脹痛的肉棒慢慢地往穴口壓入，比利暈呼呼的狀態下感覺到後穴被個熱燙粗壯的硬物入侵

"慢...慢點進....好撐!..."  
比利不斷地深呼吸想放鬆但仍不管用，，克拉克的肉棒簡直是人間凶器，傘狀龜頭完全充血張開，猙獰的青筋環繞的柱身，整體紫紅龐大顯得恐怖，儘管肉穴已經被克拉克弄得柔軟濕潤，但恐怖的凶器只不過進了個頭就把穴口的皺褶給撐平，內裡的嫩肉一發現入侵者就猛的貼上想往外推拒

"還好嗎?會痛嗎?"  
像是知道比利的不適，克拉克忍耐著進入一小段就停住了

比利看著身上的人在嚴峻的任務中都不曾如此滿頭大汗，他沒有回話，伸手摟住對方的脖子慢慢搖擺著屁股，肉穴主動不斷吞吐著那肉棒的龜頭，拉克本就極力忍耐了，龜頭卻不斷被吞吐刺激著，他低吼一聲抱緊比利下身用力的沉下去!  
恐怖的凶器輾著被玩弄的腫脹敏感的前列腺體狠狠的壓入最深處!

"唔!"  
比利睜大眼睛僵直了身體，後穴被粗大的棍狀物捅開的感覺讓他僵直腰背，克拉克緊緊壓著青年的腰，享受一會被緊緊包裹的快感後才緩慢的動起來，確定比利能夠承受後就放開動作放肆加快速度!  
肉穴被不斷地進出著，被捅開的時候還會無意識收縮，粗大肉棒在黏膜上擦撞著，每次都是慢慢拔出到接近穴口然後龜頭又再次快速頂入深!  
結實的臀肉被拍打的發出啪啪聲響，肉穴不斷被進出噗滋噗滋水聲以及青年無法壓抑的尖叫呻吟聲不斷在臥室內迴蕩  
"克拉克...克拉克!!..好熱...慢....慢點...恩....啊."  
"我的比利...我的愛"  
比利被頂的話都說不順，手抓著床單扭著腰想減緩那太過激烈的快感卻毫無辦法，他只能用可憐的眼神向克拉克求饒，但克拉克並沒有打算輕饒過他，他攬著比利的腰一個用力坐起，比利就這樣重重的坐在克拉克下身!

"嗯唔!!!!"

比利想大聲叫出卻被克拉克按住後腦吻住，克拉克吻的纏綿且甜蜜，但下半身卻依舊激烈的不斷往上頂弄，比利身體顫抖著被鎖在對方懷裡，渾圓結實的臀辦被大手不斷揉捏著，粗大紫紅的肉棒不斷在其中進出，兩人的交和處不斷發出噗滋噗滋的水聲，液體隨著肉棒的進出流的到處都是。  
可怕的肉棒像打樁一樣又快又狠地撞擊著完全被肏熟的肉穴，克拉克頂弄沒多久肉穴就突然死死錮緊龜頭並痙攣著把肉棒往內吸

"嗚啊.......要...要射了!....."  
"乖...沒事，射吧"  
克拉克啞著聲安慰著對方

比利啞著聲，盤著克拉克腰部的雙腿夾緊，形狀優美的背脊繃緊著射出一股白濁，但克拉克並沒有停下他的動作，那肉棒始終堅挺火熱的進出著肉穴，如利刃般頂開痙攣緊縮的內壁不斷圖進，比利忍不住帶著泣音的呻吟，喊著克拉克的名字期望對方能放他一馬，可惜發誓要讓比利整晚下不了床的克拉克只是換個姿勢繼續在他身上奔馳

整晚下來比利已經不記得他們換過幾種姿勢，他現在滿臉淚痕無力趴伏著，腰被抓翹起屁股承受著身後的撞擊，渾身沒片好肉似的被吻咬的都是曖昧的痕跡，胸口的乳頭也被玩弄的充血發疼，摩擦著床單都讓他忍不住痛的緊縮著  
"不……啊.太深了!!…嗚嗚……克.克拉克..."

克拉克不停的擺動腰跨撞擊著他的臀肉，飽滿的囊袋拍打在早就紅腫不堪的臀肉上，肉穴又開始不斷痙攣，每次的高潮都是讓比利理智在一次的崩毀，下身已經噴不出東西，只能可憐的滴著透明的前列腺液體，體內那根烙鐵般熱燙的肉棒粗度似乎又增大了幾分，比利被撐得難受極，發出的聲音混著一絲痛苦。  
身後的男人突然緊緊抓著他的肩膀貼緊他的背禁錮著他，還沒等他意識過來，那肉棒深深地埋在體內抖動的噴出滾燙的熱液!把他內裡燙得不住收縮。  
"啊啊……好熱…太多了…、啊…要死……會死了"  
比利腰弓了起來顫抖著，大量的氪星白液灌滿比利的肚子，因為克拉克那深埋體內的粗壯性器完全堵住出口，流不出來的液體讓比利的肚子都微微鼓起，這刺激逼得比利再次前列腺高潮，但下身的性器只是抽搐幾下甚麼都沒有射出來，最後他只能無力地躺在克拉克懷裡喘息

終於...結束了....  
比例精神恍惚的被克拉克抱在懷裡親吻安慰著，緩過神的他發現微微的亮光正透過窗簾投射到屋內!

"...混蛋克拉克...你居然做了一整晚!還有你要插到甚麼時候!出去!!"  
"不!"  
克拉克只是抱得更緊，把比利裡外都深深佔據填滿自己的氣味讓克拉克感到無比的滿足  
....他的!只能是他的!....

而比利發現自己除了精神萎蘼外身體倒是沒甚麼問題?!他甚至覺得只要去洗個澡就能套上制服來場巡邏，他被插了一整晚的屁股沒有開花?這麼天賦異稟嗎?  
不知道是那瓶潤滑液的效果，疑惑的比利伸手摸向兩人還相連的部位，這行為刺激的克拉克覺得他又可以了  
"...等等!克拉克...唔!"  
發現體內那恐怖之物再次甦醒的比利慌張地想掙脫克拉克的懷抱，可惜對方一個吻再次把比利壓在身下

響徹整晚的呻吟聲再次在臥室內響起，這次可能要響徹整個白日了吧.....


End file.
